Everything's Gonna Be Okay
by shadowlighty
Summary: berita tentang hyunho yang dipindah ke underdogg akhirnya sampai ke telinga jiho. Topp Dogg fic. SeoXero seogoong/xero angst, slightly fluff. indonesian version of this /s/11107590/1/Everything-s-Gonna-Be-Okay .crossposted to AFF


_Hai. Fanfic ini sebenarnya alih bahasa dari _ s/11107590/1/Everything-s-Gonna-Be-Okay_ (ya, itu account ku juga, __I have this weird habit about creating more than one account on one site LOL__). Anyway, enjoy! ^^_

_"__Ini adalah ikatan spesial kita berdua__."_

_"__Tidak ada yang bisa menghancurkan ikatan kita karena ikatan ini lebih kuat dari apapun__."_

_"__Meskipun kita berdua berpisah, ikatan ini akan tetap ada karena ikatan ini tetap ada dalam hati kita__."_

Sehyuk sedang duduk santai di sofa ruang tengah dorm A ketika tiba-tiba Jiho memasuki dorm tersebut. Jiho mengabaikan pandangan kaget yang terlihat di wajah sang _leader_ dan berjalan melintasi ruang tengah, ia harus segera menemui Hyunho dan berbicara serius dengannya. Tanpa mengetuk dulu, Jiho membuka pintu kamar Hyunho dan masuk kedalam.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menginginkan hal ini, hyung," kata Jiho setelah ia duduk di tempat tidur Hyunho. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia pergi dari dormnya ke dorm A demi mendapati Hyunho yang sedang sibuk melipat tumpukan bajunya di tempat tidur.

"Oh, halo juga, Jiho-yah. Aku baru sadar kau punya cara yang unik untuk menyapa orang seperti itu," Hyunho menjawab sambil mengambil sepasang kaus kaki miliknya dan melipatnya dengan rapi, "Dan apa yang sedang kau bicarakan? Kau terdengar seolah-olah kau akan…Oh! Kenapa ada piyamamu diantara baju-bajuku? Kau tidak meninggalkannya di sini dengan sengaja ketika kau pindah ke dormmu yang sekarang kan?" lanjut Hyunho sambil melambai-lambaikan piyama bermotif sapi ditangannya.

"Kau paham betul apa yang kubicarakan, hyung. Dan jangan coba-coba mengalihkan pembicaraan," Jiho menyambar piyamanya dari tangan Hyunho.

"Dengar, kalau kau membicarakan tentang posisiku yang digeser ke UnderDogg, aku…"

"Sejak kapan kau tahu tentang rencana ini, hyung?" Jiho memotong kalimat Hyunho sebelum Hyunho selesai bicara.

"Sebaiknya kita bicarakan hal ini dengan tenang, oke?" Hyunho mengambil piyama Jiho dari tangan Jiho, ia melipatnya kemudian meletakkannya di pangkuan Jiho. Ia menggeser posisi duduknya agar bisa berhadapan langsung dengan Jiho. "Apa kau ingat dengan apa yang dikatakan CEO kita sebelum kita menandatangani kontrak kita?" Hyunho kembali berbicara.

"Tentang pertukaran member itu? Iya aku tahu tapi…"

"Bagus. Jadi kau mengerti kan? Hal ini memang sudah seharusnya terjadi," Hyunho kembali menggeser posisi duduknya dan mulai meneruskan melipat baju-bajunya lagi.

"_Hal ini memang sudah seharusnya terjadi?_ Dengar, hyung, aku tidak yakin kau benar-benar memahami apa yang sebenarnya kubicarakan. Apakah kau tahu bagaimana para fans menanggapi berita ini? Kita masih beruntung karena sampai sekarang mereka tidak membakar gedung _agency_ kita." Kata Jiho mulai emosi.

"Semua ini hanya masalah waktu, Jiho-yah. Aku yakin mereka akan mengerti, percayalah pada mereka," jawab Hyunho dengan sabar sembari memasukkan baju-bajunya yang sudah terlipat rapi ke dalam koper. Ia baru saja akan beranjak dari duduknya ketika tiba-tiba Jiho menggamit baju yang dikenakan Hyunho dengan erat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kami? Kau pikir kami bisa menerima hal ini dengan mudah? Kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu kami dulu?" Jiho melepaskan baju Hyunho dari genggamannya dan menatap lekat mata Hyunho. Hyunho hanya berdiri sambil terdiam, tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata.

"Aku…sebenarnya aku telah membicarakan hal ini dengan Sehyuk-hyung setelah CEO kita memberitahuku tentang hal ini karena…karena bagaimanapun dia _leader_ kita," Hyunho akhirnya berbicara dengan hati-hati, ia tahu Jiho tidak akan menerima kata-katanya dengan mudah kemudian melanjutkan, "Dan kami sepakat untuk menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan kalian tapi tiba-tiba berita ini tersebar di _agency_ kita dan reporter mulai merilis berita tentang ini, jadi aku…"

"Aku benci padamu, hyung," Jiho tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya, piyama yang ada di pangkuannya jatuh ke lantai. Dia berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya dengan kasar, lalu keluar tanpa menoleh ke arah Hyunho lagi. Jiho bahkan tidak memperdulikan piyamanya yang sekarang teronggok lesu di lantai.

"Tidak, tunggu! Jiho kau tidak mengerti! Aku hanya…" Hyunho berusaha mengejar Jiho tapi terlambat, Jiho sudah pergi meninggalkan dorm tersebut. Hyunho menghela napas sambil berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamarnya sampai akhirnya dia menyadari Sehyuk yang sedang duduk di ruang tengah. Sehyuk beranjak dari sofa dan menghampiri Hyunho.

"Pergilah, ikuti dia. Mungkin dia sekarang sudah mengunci diri di kamarnya," ucap Sehyuk sambil menepuk pundak Hyunho. Hyunho hanya mengangguk, ia masuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk mengambil piyama Jiho dan berjalan ke pintu untuk memakai sepatunya. Ia baru saja akan keluar dorm ketika Sehyuk memanggilnya.

"Hyunho-yah,"

"Ya, hyung?"

"Aku yakin dia akan mengerti, aku tahu kau bisa membuatnya mengerti. Kau yang paling memahami dia diantara kita semua," Sehyuk mengangguk ke arah Hyunho. Hyunho hanya tersenyum pahit.

"Terima kasih, hyung,"

###

Suasana dorm B sangat sepi ketika Hyunho sampai disana 10 menit kemudian. _"Dimana yang lain? Oh mungkin mereka masih di ruang latihan,"_ batin Hyunho sembari menyapukan pandangannya ke ruang tengah. Ia menatap kamar Jiho dan menyadari pintu kamarnya yang sedikit terbuka.

"Dia bahkan tidak menutup pintu kamarnya," Hyunho bergumam pelan. Ia berjalan menuju kamar Jiho dan membuka pintunya, demi mendapati Jiho yang sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memeluk kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya di lututnya. Hyunho masuk ke kamarnya dan meletakkan piyama Jiho di tempat tidur.

"Jiho-yah," Hyunho duduk di samping Jiho dan menepuk pelan lengan Jiho.

"Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi sekarang, hyung?" ucap Jiho dengan suara bergetar setelah mengangkat kepalanya, matanya terlihat berkaca-kaca. "Apa kau akan pindah dari dormmu juga?"

"Tidak, atau mungkin tidak sekarang, aku tidak tahu. Aku juga belum yakin tentang hal itu,"

"Lalu kenapa kau mengemasi semua pakaianmu?"

"Oh tentang itu…" Hyunho berhenti sejenak, "Aku akan kembali ke Seongnam untuk beberapa hari, lalu kembali kesini untuk mengurus beberapa hal," Hyunho mengusap rambut Jiho dengan lembut untuk menenangkannya. Jiho menghela napas berat, kemudian menatap mata Hyunho lekat-lekat.

"Aku masih belum mengerti," Jiho akhirnya berbicara lagi setelah menatap Hyunho untuk beberapa saat, "Bagaimana kami akan melanjutkan promosi tanpamu? Kau main vocal kami dan kau yang bertanggung jawab melempar-lempar Sehyuk-hyung dalam dance kita!" Hyunho hanya tertawa kecil.

"Aku yakin kalian akan sukses, aku tahu kalian bisa. Dongsung dan Sangdo, mereka vokalis yang hebat dan bahkan sekarang pun Hojoon semakin…"

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Menurutmu aku akan baik-baik saja? Bagaimana dengan ikatan 'saudara sedarah' kita?" Jiho memotong kata-kata Hyunho kemudian mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Hyunho menatap pergelangan tangan Jiho, kemudian menggamitnya dan menempelkan pergelangan tangan Jiho ke pergelangan tangannya sendiri.

"Ikatan ini, tidak akan pernah berubah, Jiho-yah, kalau itu yang kau khawatirkan. Ikatan ini tidak akan berubah apapun yang terjadi pada kita berdua," ucap Hyunho sembari menatap kedua mata Jiho, seketika menyadari kedua mata Jiho yang semakin basah. Ia kemudian menarik Jiho kedalam pelukannya dan menepuk punggung Jiho untuk menenangkannya.

"Sssh_, it's okay_, Jiho-yah," Hyunho menyadari Jiho mulai membalas pelukannya. Ia dapat merasakan isakan tertahan Jiho di lehernya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Jiho-yah," Hyunho mempererat pelukannya terhadap Jiho, "Aku janji,"

###

A/N : Yep, aku tahu kita semua kaget dengan berita Seogoong yang tiba-tiba dialihkan ke UnderDogg. _(He's my bias anyway *cries*)_. Plot cerita ini sebenarnya muncul di otakku setelah baca beritanya dan aku memutuskan untuk posting ceritanya di AFF, dan baru-baru ini terpikir untuk posting disini (mengalihkan pikiran dari tugas-tugas kuliah dan skripsi sebenarnya *lariiii*). And anyway, aku user baru disini jadi mohon bimbingannya ya^^


End file.
